Señales
by ODDNana7
Summary: Te mando una señal ¿me responderas?


**AU, OcC, los personajes no me pertenecen, dedicado a Gabriela - SK, inspirado en la canción Signal de Twice**

AU, OCC, LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTECEN

Juraba que mataria a Ino en cuanto la tuviera en frente, si ya se lo imaginaba dejaría caer 'accidentalmente' su preciado teléfono, si esa rubia sufría

_¿Hinata?_una voz la saco de su plan de venganza, la voz provenía del causante de sus nervios, ahí parado tan imperturbable como siempre se encontraba Shino Aburame_¿Estas bien?_pregunto al ver que no respondía y se ponía mucho más roja de lo normal y no estaba exagerando

La Hyuga asintió desviando su mirada del joven frente a ella, mientras el ojo miel la miraba extraño tras sus gafas desde hace un tipo la peliazul se portaba así con el

_Vamos_dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, sabiendo que ella no le contestaría, la chica lo siguió con torpeza y cabizbaja

Caminaron en un silencio nada incomodo, él con la mirada al frente y ella viendo un poco de lo que había en la vitrina, y me imagino que se preguntarán ¿que hacían los chicos, sin su otro sin inseparable compañero?, pues la respuesta era él faltante

_Eh, Shino - kun, ¿A donde vamos?_

El nombrado no dejo de caminar y miro a la chica de reojo

_Se de algo que Kiba desea, creo que será un excelente presente para nuestro querido compañero_

Y ahí estaba la respuesta, el Inozuka cumpliría años ese fin de semana, e Ino los convenció /obligó, hacer un regalo en conjunto, según ella, su amigo lo apreciará más, aja si, ambos sabían que Kiba preferiría dos regalos en vez de uno pero le tenían mucho terror a la Yamanaka como para contradecirla

_Llegamos_hablo su monótono compañero, Hinata vio frente a ellos una tienda de musica pesada, tal y como le gustaba al amante de los canes, pero lo que llamo su atención era el gran póster donde decía que una banda famosa vendría, y esa tienda vendían los boletos_Entremos_

Entraron al lugar, el cual estaba vacío solamente ocupado por la cajera, ambos se acercaron al mostrador, donde la chica de exótico cabello rosa se encontraba

_Bienvenido a Susano Rock's, mi nombre es Sakura ¿en que puedo ayudarte?_los saludos la chica aunque debería decir 'saludo', ya que su mirada estaba en el Aburame ignorando completamente a la ojiluna, la cual quería ahorcarla ¿porque? se preguntarán, pues por lo obvio desde hace algunos meses Hinata había dejado de sentir amistad hacia Shino para empezar a sentir algo más fuerte por él

_Necesitamos boletos para el concierto de Akatsuki_le contesto a la pelirrosa, poniendo énfasis en 'mos', haciendo ver su presencia, vio como la chica reparaba en ella para poner cara de fastidio y comenzar a teclear

_¿Cuantas?_pregunto con aburrimiento, ya que al parecer la tierna joven que acompañaba al bombom frente a ella, no la dejaría acercarse

_Dos _hablo esta vez Shino, tan tranquilo como si notará la hostilidad entre las dos chicas en lugar_¿Puedes ponerle cinta?_

La ojiverde se retiro sin contestar para volver segundos después con ambas entradas unidas por una cinta roja

_Serían 500$,¿Efectivo o Tarjeta?_

Shino saco su billetera y pago en efectivo, tomando los boletos y a la peliazul de la mano sorprendiendola pero aún más cuando entraron a una un cafetería y la obligó a tomar asiento

_Buenas tardes ¿ordenarán?_pregunto un chico con bastante cara de sueño, cuyo gafete lo indicaba como Shikamaru

_Yo solamente un jugo de naranja_respondió el de gafas para ver a su acompañante

Mientras tanto Hinata miraba encantada los dulces en el menú pero no debía, Ten Ten, le había aconsejado una vez que si iba a una cita no debía pedir mucho y ilimitarse a líquidos, esto no era una cita pero si lo más cercano a una y con ¡Shino!

_Lo mismo_contesto con tristeza, el mesero asintió y se retiro son tiendo la mirada del Aburame sobre ella, poniéndola nerviosa_¿Shino, pasa algo?_

_No_para después bajar sus gafas quedando en la puente de su nariz_luces diferente_

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse Ino la había aconsejado para esa salida, diciéndole no a sus jeans, no a sus abrigos y absolutamente no a sus viejos tennis, por lo que llevaba una falda cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla color roja, una camisa blanca de botones y tacones negros

_Gracias_susurro feliz de que él la alargará, más él no respondió y frunció un poco el ceño.

Terminaron sus bebidas para después ir a dejar a Hinata a casa siempre fueron callados, pero hoy más que nunca además no era un silencio cómodo como siempre, si no uno pesado y extraño,al llegar enfrente de puertas del hogar Hyuga, ella lo voltio a ver para agradecerle pero el no la miraba realmente

_¿Pasa algo?_pregunto preocupada por ese chico que había robado su corazón, con su sinceridad, apoyo y paciencia_¿Shino?_

Lo vio suspirar para luego quitarse sus gafas dejando ver esos hermosos ojos miel

_Hinata, eh de decirte que sinceramente no me gusta lo que pasó hoy_hablo sin perder la calma

Lo vio sin comprender hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que fue por la interrupción al coqueteo de la linda chica pelirrosa

_Lo siento_se disculpo con tristeza y unas ganas inmensas de llorar

_No es tu culpa, es de Ino, no sabe medir sus acciones, ni consecuencias_

_Ehh_dijo sin comprender_¿Culpa de Ino?_

Lo vio asentir mientras sus ojos se tornaban tiernos

_Obviamente tu nunca actuarias así por ti solo_

Lo vio incrédula es que no entiendia, no puedo más y explotó

_No es culpa de Ino, es tu culpa por no leer las señales_

_¿Cuales señales?_hablo ligeramente confundido por el cambio de tema

De verdad él podía ser muy dulce, paciente y también algo extraño lo aceptaba pero es que las gafas no lo dejaban ver bien

_¡Me gustas!_grito cerrando sus ojos y sonrojándose_por eso quise ser más aguerrida como Temari, más guapa como Ino y más.._no pudo terminar d hablar pues algo húmedo se lo impidió, Shino la estaba besando, beso que no tardo en corresponder

_Yo no quiero a Ino, ni a Temari_hablo después de separase_Te quiero a ti comiendo rollos de canela, usando Jeans y tennis gastos pero más importante quiero a esa niña que para fue una mariposa a la cual seguir, sin necesidad de señales_

Ella no pudo evitar suspirar y abrazarse al Aburame menor el cual no dudo en corresponder

_¿Shino?_hablo en susurro

_mmmm_contesto sin dejar de abrazarla

_¿Porque compraste dos boletos y no tres?_cuestión, se imaginaba que Kiba querría que ellos fueran junto a el

_Se que Ino amara la música de Akatsuki_hablo con un toque de diversión en él

Ella no pudo evitar reír ante la respuesta pobre Ino, iba tener la noche más larga de su vida


End file.
